User blog:Vision0/Eugene Sims Character Tryout
Eugene Sims '''is a character from Sucker Punch productions' InFAMOUS franchise. His rival is Algol from ''Soul ''franchise. He is a DLC character along with Brooke Augustine and Abigail "Fetch" Walker that can be bought for $ 1.99. Biography '''HEAVEN'S HELLFIRE Eugene Sims was bullied at school. He enjoyed playing "Heaven's Hellfire", a MMO where the player can summon angels to protect the victims and demons to punish the wicked. One day, the bullies pushed him too far and his powers manifested. The Department of Unified Protection came and took him, locking him up for 6 years, and hooking him up to machines. On the day of the crash, he was finally set free, and 2 weeks after, he met Delsin Rowe, who helped him gain confidence and overthrow the D.U.P. Arcade Opening Eugene hears about a power source that grants people enormous powers and he hears that it might corrupt people as well. The corrupted people are harming innocents. So he goes on a journey to destroy that power source. Transcript: Eugene: Wow, this place is so awesome! That weird blue thing might be near! Algol: Stop it there. Eugene: Whoah! What are you? Go away! Algol: No. Nothing shall stop me. I must defeat this strange power to bring the world back to order. Eugene: Last time someone told me he wants to bring order, I suffered for six years! Not this time! (Summons an angel to destroy Algol) Algol: (Destroys the angel) Truly magnificent. You aren't god-like, though. But I warned you, I must do this! Eugene: NO! (Summons more angels) Algol: (Destroys all angels) Now, you're fueling my rage to kill you. Rival Name: 'Algol '''Reason: ' Eugene is walking in the rival stage, admiring everything he sees. Then he thinks that the Polygon Man is near. But, suddenly Algol sees him and says that Eugene must stop. Eugene then gets surprised and says that Algol must go away. Algol then says that he must defeat the Polygon Man to bring order back to life. Eugene doesn't believe Algol's words and summons an Angel to attack Algol. Algol pulls out his assimilated soul edge and destroys the angel. Algol desperately convinces Eugene that he is doing this for the good of the world. However, Eugene keeps summoning Angels to attack him and then Algol gets enraged and destroys all the Angels, and says to Eugene that he makes him wants to kill Eugene. 'Connection: '''From what I hear from you, both are actually like "god-like-beings" and very powerful. But they are god like in different ways. Eugene actually summons things that actually makes him looks like a "god pretending" and Algol actually is, truly god-like. And while Eugene actually uses "video powers", Algol uses a mix of magic and sheer physical force. Ending After Eugene defeats Polygon Man, Eugene gained a massive amount of power. He goes to show it to Delsin and Fetch, and then he sees that they are attacked by DUP soldiers who remained active. He sends his angels at them and accidentally kills them in one hit. A whole bunch of D.U.P. ambushed him and shoot him. He becomes invisible and summons more angels to carry them into his "dominion". Delsin and Fetch thank him, while looking at him, terrified of this new power. He then becomes He Who Dwells and returns to his dominion, to greet the D.U.P.s. Gameplay Eugene is a (TBA) character. He can summon his Angels to help him and subdue enemies, and his demons to kill his enemies. Also, he can shoot swords, summon other creatures he makes, become invisible, bring enemies to his "dominion" and transform into He Who Dwells. He's fast and mostly ranged as Eugene, but as He Who Dwells, he's really strong and able to cause serious damage. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Swords of Heaven - - Eugene throws blue video swords that he created at the enemy. *'Bloodthirsty Axe '- or - Eugene will throw red video axes at enemies. *'Invisiblity Shroud' - - Eugene will become invisible to enemies, while distracting them with angels. *'Davil May Flinch '- - Eugene calls 5 demons to attack his enemies. *'Arcade Laser '- (midair) - Eugene shoots a video energy beam at targets, while he's midair. *'Wings '- or (midair) - Eugene creates wings on his back. *'Power up! '- (midair) - Eugene flies above in greater speed. *'I Shall Dwell '- (midair) - Eugene becomes He Who Dewlls(all of his moves are much stronger. Some moves gain different abilities when he's in this form) (Triangle Moves) *'Claws of Satan '- - Eugene forms red claws with his powers. *'TBA'- or - *'TBA' - - *'TBA' - - *'TBA' - (midair) *'TBA' - or (midair) *'TBA' - (midair) *'TBA '- (midair) - (Circle Moves) *'TBA '- - *'TBA' - or - *'TBA' - - *'TBA' - - *'TBA' - (air) *'TBA' - or (air) *'TBA' - (air) *'TBA' - (air) (Throws) *'TBA' - or - *'TBA' - - *'TBA' - - or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'TBA' - (Level 1): * TBA '- (Level 2): *'TBA - (Level 3): Quotes *When selected *Prematch *Item pick-up *Using *Using *Using *Successfull KO *Respawn Taunt Introduction Winning Screen Victory Theme Losing Screen Idle Animation Results Screen *Victory: *Loss: Costumes TBA To be added. Variants are: TBA To be added. Variants are: Minions His minions are: *Guardian Angel (Rank 5) *Demon Twins (Rank 10) *Spiders (Rank 15) Trivia *All of his minions are video hard light holograms. *His last name is based off of the game "The Sims". Category:Blog posts